Hiromi's Glasses
by KEEPTHEFIREGOING
Summary: Hiromi comes into the literature club wearing a nice pair of frames. Akihito doesn't want to admit it, but he doesn't look half-bad. Terrible flirting and a game of tag proceed soon after.


**Hiromi's glasses**

**A/N: hey hey hey its fat simon. i haven't uploaded a fic since the stone age. my bad. anyways, i posted this about 3 weeks ago on my old fic blog 'kawaiibaozi' on tumblr. dont go there. its such an old blog. this is actually a really bad story sorry about that. **

* * *

Hiromi walked into Literary Club with a pair of thick-framed glasses. Akihito, who was taking a large gulp of juice, grew wide eyed when he saw him and promptly spat out his drink, spraying it all over the table and into Mitsuki's lap. This earned him a deadly glare from the girl, but he was too busy gaping at her brother to notice.

"G….g…you… gl—" his words were a jumble. Hiromi raised a brow, seemingly confused at what could have possibly riled Akihito up. Then, he stiffened, crossed his eyes, and grinned a cheshire smile.

"You like my glasses?" he purred, raising a hand to push them up his nose. "Really, I wouldn't be surprised. They do compliment me quite nicely."

Akihito, now realizing that he was staring, brushed a bright tomato red. "Don't flatter yourself, dude," he mumbled, crossing his arms and looking down to the ground. Hiromi chuckled, and pulled up a chair next to the blond. Akihito risked a glance at Hiromi. The glasses did look nice on him… He bit his lip and looked back down at the ground.

"Since when have you worn glasses, Hiromi?" he asked casually, but secretly he was dying to know the answer. He had never seen the elder wear headgear before, save for a hat in the colder seasons.

Hiromi smirked, "I've always needed glasses. I just wear contacts," he replied simply, as if it was common knowledge. "I don't like wearing these." He took the black specs off and set them on a table, immediately bringing his hands up to his face to scrub at his eyes. "Unfortunately, I lost my contacts, and I just so happen to have the worst eyesight ever."

Akihito thought Hiromi looked cute wearing the glasses, although it was hard to admit. He stared at the specs, and then eyeballed the raven haired boy.

"Uh… you gonna put them back on?"

Pleasant laughter bubbled from Hiromi's lips. "Well, someone's eager." He turned to face Akihito. "I don't want to wear them," he repeated, a coy smirk playing at his lips.

"You're going to mess up your eyesight," the blond remarked, a frown appearing on his lips. Of course Hiromi was going to be difficult about this.

"My eyesight couldn't possibly get any worse," Hiromi drawled out, arms crossing over each other as he leaned back in his chair, tipping it back onto two legs. "If you want me to wear the glasses so badly, you're going to have to make me."

"You're ridiculous."

Mitsuki stood from her chair and grabbed her bag, "Your terrible flirting is making me sick. Goodbye." She left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Akihito blushed, embarrassed by her blunt statement. He wasn't flirting with Hiromi, he just wanted him to put on the damned glasses. He looked back at the elder. He too, had a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

'A tinge of pink that would look much more lovely with a pair of glasses,' he thought before mentally slapping himself. That sounded so stupid.

He moved to pick up the glasses, but Hiromi got there first, easily batting away the other's hand.

"Let's make this a little game, Akkey," he purred. "See if you can get me to wear them. Whoever loses, has to treat the other to a meal."

Akihito pursed his lips. "How are you going to win if you can't see shit?"

Hiromi thought for a moment, "You're right… how about this, no matter what, you treat me to a meal of my choosing."

"That's even more ridiculous than the first offer!" Akihito shouted in protest, grabbing the glasses before Hiromi could react. He jumped to his feet, extending the arms out so he could slide them onto Hiromi's face. The raven haired boy pushed his legs out, scooting his chair back until he was out of Akihito's reach. Then, he scrambled out of the seat, jumping to the opposite side of the table.

They glared at each other for a long while, and Akihito swore he could hear old western music playing in the distance.

"Can you even see me right now?" he asked, quirking a brow. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Say that again and I'll beat you up, Akkey," Hiromi barked, thin eyebrows furrowing. Akihito laughed, knowing the frustration the phrase brought. Still, he held up three fingers, smile still clear on his face.

Something akin to a snarl came from Hiromi, and for a second, Akihito was sure this would be the day he would actually die. He backed up, slowly, as if moving away from an angry animal.

Hiromi darted from behind the table, running from the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Before he left, he called out "TWO!" from over his shoulder.

Akihito looked at his hand. Three fingers still stood proudly.

He burst into laughter, and followed after the elder.

* * *

Akihito had Hiromi in a headlock, one arm wrapped around his neck, and the other attempting to put the glasses on. Hiromi wriggled and squirmed in the grip, shouting at the blond to let him go.

"Just put on your damn glasses!"

"Why have we taken this so far? Your fetish must be super intense, weirdo!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Hiromi slumped at this, considerably put-off, and Akihito seized the opportunity. He slid the black glasses up the raven haired boy's nose, and with a triumphant cheer, released Hiromi from his grip.

Hiromi slowly straightened his back, a sullen look on his face. "Are you happy now, Akkey?" He fixed the glasses so that they were straight on his face.

Akihito pursed his lips, studying the older boy. Then, with a nod, he confirmed it. "Yes, actually. You look nice."

Hiromi blushed, not expecting the blond to agree so easily. "I don't know why you'd want to see glasses on me, you weirdo. I thought you just liked them on girls." Akihito snorted. The raven haired boy quirked a brow. "What?"

"You don't actually think I'm that shallow, do you?" Akihito remarked, mockingly acting offended.

Hiromi grinned, "So does that mean you like me?"

"I just like your glasses!"

Hiromi laughed at that, and turned to face Akihito. He placed his hands on the blonde's waist, squeezing it softly. He leaned down to close the small height gap between the two. "Are you sure?" he murmured, a small smirking teasing the corners of his lips, "Because I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Akihito grumbled something along the lines of 'don't be a stuck up asshole,' and a red blush spread across his face. Hiromi got closer to the blond, his glasses pressing against Akihito's skin. He pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the other's lips. Akihito didn't respond, so he pressed his lips once more down onto the others, more firmly this time.

Akihito pressed his hand on Hiromi's chest, and looked down at the ground. "C'mon, Hiromi, stop playing around." He bit at his lip, betraying how he really felt. Hiromi leaned back down and kissed his neck gently.

Akihito let his hand fall from the raven haired boy's chest, and tilted his head to give Hiromi better access. The older boy chuckled, "So… you do like me?"

"I like your glasses," Akihito said stubbornly, though his voice was barely over a whisper.

Hiromi hummed, and looked up at the blond. "Well, I think you'd look better in a dress." Akihito blushed furiously.

"H-hell no! Are you out of your mind?!"

The black haired boy pulled away, and slid his glasses off, folding the arms and slipping them into Akihito's hand. "Suit yourself," he said, and practically slinked out of the room.

Akihito watched him leave, eyebrows furrowed. He looked at his hand, which now held Hiromi's glasses, and back at the door. Biting his lip, he let out a groan, and chased after the boy.

"Hiromi! Wait up!"

* * *

**A/N: beep beep that SUCKEd im so sorry. at least its an improvement from my older fics *intense shuddering***


End file.
